comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-04-18 - I Am Not Sarah
Cable was in Bull pen. He was sitting at one of tables in a corner away from most folks. Unlike his normal style of dress he's wearing a t-shirt and jeans. A long neck bottle of beer was sitting in front of him and he took a long sip of it. It has been a long time since Hope has seen her dad in normal clothes, and when she first enters, she almost misses him. She looks confused for a moment, but then moves to walk over to him. A dress! Hope is wearing a light, floaty dress and is carrying a brown suede tote that matches the soft boots she wears. She looks just like a normal teenage girl, nothing like she does when on a 'mission'. She smiles a little shyly, "Cable. Thanks for...umm..meeting me and stuff." She then moves to sit across from you, looking a bit awkward. Miss Cable? That's hard thing to do. He watches Hope for a moment, "Have a seat." He says slowly as he eyes her up and down, appraising her. "You've been causing quite a bit of mischief." "I suppose. Scott wasn't too happy about the Savage Lands hunting trip, though it's the only thing I've actually done to have 'fun' here other than have Jubilee take me shopping. So I guess those rare moments I find extra time, sight-seeing trips will be safer and less upsetting to Scott. Adults are very overprotective at Xavier's," Hope comments. "But I guess I'll just have to learn how to compromise, as I am getting a roof over my head, a traditional education, and a chance to meet people I only heard stories about. Anyway, Scott's wonderful, and helps me not miss home so much." Home, but her dad's side. But Hope then leans back into her chair and fidgets with her tote, "In either case, that was not why I asked to speak with you. Apparently a new time traveler showed up, one I have not heard about before," she says quietly. "I'm not sure if it is a trick, or if he just wasn't thought as important. But he said his name was Nathaniel Richards. The meeting...did not go well, as he seemed apt to point me out as a time traveler," grumbling at that. She keeps her voice pitched low so it does not get so easily overheard, and she knows Cable will protect their secrecy some as well. Cable looks at Hope for a moment. He lets out a drink of his beer. "Sucks don't it. Just sticks right in your craw, got a plan and somebody else with a time machine just adding that many variables." He says eyeing her, "Obviously from the tech your using and you treating me like a mentor. You have some connection to me. But I don't know who you are. So I know how you feel." He looks at her, "So Kid, I don't know the name. Is his objective cross purpose from yours?" Hope is silent for a few before she says, "I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to run across you, as you didn't associate with Xavier's Institute for a number of yets," her voice very quiet and apologetic now. "I want to tell you everything, but I'm not sure how wise that is. You always kept secrets, I don't even know half of what you did to stop...," but Hope doesn't say his name out loud. "I'm sorry," her voice so gentle and quiet. But after a moment she finally says, "I don't know. I just don't trust any time traveler other than you. Others...bring pain and suffering with them. Too many people...in either case, I cannot afford to mess up and trust the wrong person. I didn't know if you had any information on him, and since you don't, then that either means he isn't important, or he is an unknown variable that could be dangerous to both of our objectives." Hope steals a side-long look up at Cable, her throat feeling tight though she strives to hide her emotions. She cannot afford to distract Cable from the 'mission'. She cannot afford to accidentally cause him to fail. "If you are willing, we could perhaps help one another with information. Nothing more, nothing less. You have your 'mission', and I cannot afford to be a distraction to you. That would be bad form." A slight smirk of humor there. "And I have mine, which is seperate from yours." You didn't fail, not exactly. Hope looks directly at you then, her green eyes searching. Cable frowns, "What is your objective Sarah Conner?" He says as he sits forward. "I haven't figured out if its cross purpose of mine." He takes another sip of his beer. "Look he could have been from the other reality. If that makes sense. It doesn't to me." He considers for a moment, "I don't know the name. I'll run it through some stuff. But it's not like he's Immortis or Kang. If you run into one of them shoot first and run." He considers for a moment, "Something like that can be arranged. The Sinister data will be quite handy." "Huh? Who is Sarah Conner?" But Hope then nods, "I'm just afraid of when Stryfe shows up again. Just be careful, alright?" Always worrying about Cable, even when she knows he comes out on top. "And try not to get too involved with Sinister. I don't want to distract you. I just want to make sure he's broken as much as possible so he cannot hurt the Summers anymore. I -need- to protect them." It's all she can do for her dad now other than succeed in saving the mutant race, is to save him from Sinister and Apoloypse. Hope then says quietly, "I'm not in cross purpose to yours, I'm in conjunction. You cannot be everywhere at once, and there are more threats than your mission. Ones that build, that affect heroes, so that even the heroes go mad and turn onto themselves and the world. I'm here to stop those seemingly meaningless events that start the world spiraling out of control. I have two choices. I can let fate carry me and throw on patches on what is already broken, or I can risk everything and make things -right-. I choose to make things right." She then says as she looks at Cable, "One day, I'd like to sit down and tell you everything. I trust you, I believe in you Cable. But right now, I don't think I should distract you. So I will tell you everything in time, I promise. Just promise to keep yourself safe until then, alright?" Hope smiles then, soft and a little sad. This isn't easy for her, pushing you away when it's pretty obvious she rather hold tightly to you. Cable takes a drink of his beer, "I'll hold you to that Sarah. I'm keeping an eye on you and sounds like I should keep an eye on Nate Richards." He frowns as he slides a com unit across to her. Then he takes another drink of his beer. "I think I'm getting a head ache." "It's Hope, my name is Hope," and she looks a little annoyed at that. "He said he wanted to meet with the Avengers, so you can likely tag him there. If he retains association with Avengers Academy, I can likely keep tabs on him as well." She blinks when the com unit is passed to her, and she reaches out to pick it up then, holding it close to her chest then. "Thank you," she says very quietly. This is like a life-line to her, and she knows she will not be able to use it often. But just knowing she has a link to Cable, helps soothe the pain of his lose in her life. Cable rises up and drops a few dollars on the table, "I like Sarah better. The Avengers, Yeah now there's a group I want to piss off without being prepared. Kid, pick enemies with less powerful allies or learn to play the waiting game." With that he moves to walk out into the night. "Idiot, you gave me the name Hope." But Cable is gone, or is he? She sighs and stands up, taking her leave with her tote over one shoulder.